Drunk
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand Ayase boit. Compilation de oneshots indépendants. Yaoi, lemon, travestissement, sex toys, yaoi, sexe, etc Traduction de l'histoire de : tinglingsensation


Titre : Drunk

Auteur(e) : tinglingsensation

Chapitre 1 : La queue

"Miaou" Ayase roula sur le dos e regarda Kanou, à l'envers. "Miaou" répéta-t-il. Kanou sourit.

« Tu vois, je suis un bon chat. » dit Ayase.

« Oui » marmonna Kanou en lui caressant la tête. « Pas mal. »

Ayase n'entendit pas le ton taquin et se redressa. Il fit la moue.

« Je vais te le prouver. »dit-il en se retournant.

En se levant, il fit tomber des bouteilles de bières vides qui roulèrent autour. Ayase s'en fichait. Il prouverait à Kanou qu'il était un bon chat. Le chat meilleur chat du monde. Mieux que n'importe quel autre. Encore mieux que Cat Woman. Quoique... elle avait une jolie tenue de cuir. Qu'Ayase n'avait pas.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers son placard et chercha dans ses vê 'est-ce que portent les chats ? Une chemise blanche ? Non. Un tablier blanc ? Non, même s'il était sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Kanou. C'est ça ! Ayase sorti un pantalon crème et une chemise serrée,sans manche. Jusqu'à présent il avait refusé de les porter. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de prouver qu'il était un bon chat.

Il fouilla dans la boîte noire, rangée dans son placard. Il y avait mis tout ce qu'il avait jugé inapproprié pour un usage quotidien. Ou pour une utilisation en général. Mais certaines situations nécessitaient des méthodes spéciales. Avec un cri de joie, Ayase sorti ce dont il avait besoin. Deux oreilles de chat crèmes et une queue. Someya les lui avaient données en lui disant que Kanou donnait toujours des friandises aux mignons petits chats.

Une surprise. Ayase se lécha les lèvres. Il fouilla un peu plus, il manquait encore une chose à sa tenue parfaite ? Il était là. Un collier en cuir rouge avec une laisse assortie. Fredonnant, non, ronronnant, Ayase ôta son pyjama trop grand et glissa dans son nouveau costume. Il ronronna à nouveau. Le tissu était très doux et duveteux , et même si le pantalon en montrait beaucoup trop à son goût, il était satisfait.

Ce qui l'intriguait c'était la fente à l'arrière du pantalon. Haussant les épaules, Ayase mis ses oreilles de chat et le collier. Puis il saisit la queue, confus. Ayase ne pouvait pas le décrire. C'était étroit à une extrémité puis ça devenait plus épais et ça redevenait très étroit, avant il y avait une sorte de fin...

Non, Ayase ne pouvait as le décrire. Le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment attacher la queue à son dos. Ou... peut-être que le trou dans le pantalon était fait pour ça. Ayase devrait le mettre dedans. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il devrait laissé tomber. Grognant un peu, Ayase a dû admettre qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de Kanou-san.

Et alors ? Les petits chatons avaient souvent besoin d'aide. Ayase se rendit au salon à quatre pattes. Kanou-san était assis sur le canapé, la télécommande à la il vit la tête d'Ayase apparaître dans le cadre de la porte, il se tourna sur le côté et se redressa. Il regarda attentivement Ayase. « Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Ayase à marcha a quatre pattes vers lui, tenant sa queue dans sa bouche, comme le ferait tout chat ne sachant pas attacher sa queue. Il posa la queue devant Kanou-san. Puis il miaula piteusement en regardant Kanou-san avec de grands yeux, espérant lui faire passer le message.

« Tu à besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? » demanda Kanou. Raté. Poussant la queue avec sa main, non, sa patte, il miaula de nouveau. Puis il se retourna pour montrer à Kanou ce qui manquait à son dos. Après une minute de silence, il tilta, et Kanou bondit presque de son siège. Il leva a queue et l'examina. Et il tomba des nues.

Bafouillant et rougissant (chose rare!) il montra la queue. « C'est... C'est un... » réussit-il à articuler en toussant. Ayase leva la tête et regarda curieusement Kanou-san. Oh, comme il voulait , il avait toujours ses oreilles.

« Ayase » dit tout à coup Kanou,d'une voix très étrange. « Qui t'as donner ça ? »

Ayase recroquevillé en boule et regarda Kanou à travers sa frange. Il pensa à ne pas répondre, car les chats ne parlent pas, mais il décida de le faire quand même. Sinon Kanou ne l'aiderait jamais.

« Someya » chuchota-t-il

Kanou fronça les sourcils. « Ayase », dit-il doucement , « tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Ayase se hocha la tête, négativement. A sa grande surprise Kanou se mit à rire, très, très fort. Ayase fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Avait-il manqué la blague ? Une fois calmé, Kanou se redressa lentement ? « Ayase » dit-il en riant , « tu veux vraiment porter cette queue ? »

Ayase hocha la tête avec impatience.

« Tu bois trop » marmonna Kanou, « tu n'approuverais jamais. » Ayase ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'avait bu que deux bières. Oh, et un cocktail qui avait goût de jus de fruit. Et peut-être une autre bière... ou deux. Il ne buvait pas trop. Et même s'il le faisait, il avait une grande tolérance, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Mais » dit Kanou, « Tu veux vraiment, vraiment porter cette queue ? » Ayase acquiesça de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kanou insister autant, mais peu importe. « Tourne-toi » ordonna Kanou.

Ayase s'exécuta, prêt à tout pour porter cette queue. Il fronça les sourcils quand Kanou commença à lui caresser les fesses. « J'ai besoin que tu te détende. » expliqua Kanou. Ayase l'appuya sa tête sur ses bras, ses fesses fièrement dressés dans les airs. Il remua, un peu mal à l'aise à cause de l'air qui entrait par le trou dans son pantalon.

Kanou massa doucement les joues, arrachant un soupir à Ayase. Il se détendit profitant des caresses, comme un vrai chat, pensa-t-il fièrement. Quand Kanou commença à caresser la fente entre les fesses d'Ayase, il miaula. En quoi cela était-il nécessaire pour porter la queue ? Mais Ayase décida qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Kanou, c'était un homme intelligent.

D'ailleurs, la caresse n'était pas désagréable. Kanou avait maintenant commencé à taquiner l'entrée d'Ayase, qui réalisa que Kanou voulait être payé pour son aide. Il voulu protester, mais de toute façon, le contact des doigts de Kanou était trop agréable. Juste un peu plus, se dit-il.

Il entendit le bruit d'une bouteille que l'on ouvrait et il savait que c'était le lubrifiant. Il frissonna d'anticipation et remua les fesses. Kanou recommença à taquiner l'ouverture d'Ayase. Ce dernier gémit. Lentement, Kanou enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur, Ayase miaula fort, avant de ronronner et de bouger ses hanches. Ce mouvement augmentait toujours les frictions. Oh ! Il était là, cet endroit magique.

Ayase ronronnait à nouveau, désireux de rester dans son rôle de chat. Il miaula et se tortilla quand Kanou ajouta un deuxième doigt et l'étendit lentement. Impatient, il commença à s'empaler sur les doigts le pénétrant, désireux d'être de nouveau touché à cet endroit.

Juste là. Ayase grogna et remua les hanches, faisant signa à Kanou de passer à autre chose. Il était de notoriété publique que étaient impatientants s'ils n'obtenaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Riant sous cape, Kanou fit entrer un troisième doigt, faisant bruyamment gémir Ayase. Son érection était comprimée par son pantalon, la toile fine était sûrement trempée de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Mais Ayase s'en fichait. Il s'empalait contre les doigts de Kanou, miaulant à chaque poussée. Kanou retira ses doigts, Ayase ferma les yeux, attendant que Kanou le bai... entre en lui correctement, mais à la place, il senti quelque chose d'autre contre son ouverture. C'était du caoutchouc ou du silicone. Kanou le poussa doucement à l'intérieur de lui, et avant qu'Ayase n'est pu se plaindre, il avait disparu.

Cette chose, quoi que ce soit, était très agréable. Il s'attendait à ce que Kanou fasse des vas et viens, mais il le repoussa et se leva. Ayase leva la tête, quand il vit que Kanou était sorti du canapé, il s'assit sur ses talons. Quelque chose frôler son pied, mais pour le moment il avait des question à poser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu à mis dans... en moi ? » s'enquit-il. Les chat ont toujours étaient curieux, il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. La réponse fut inattendue.

« Ta queue. » Ayase regarda derrière lui et, en effet, le queue était maintenant en place. Ayase resta bouche bée. « Mais... comment ? » balbutia-t-il.

Kanou soupira. Il tapota la place à côté de lui sur le canapé, et Ayase s'y rendit à quatre pattes. Il ronronnait, se rappelant soudainement de la chose entre ses fesses. C'était agréable et il sentait son érection contre son abdomen.

Il se mit à côté de Kanou et leva les yeux vers lui.

Kanou sourit et lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

Ayase secoua la tête. Kanou soupira.

« La chose que j'ai insérée dans ton... en toi, est ce qu'on appelle un plug anal. C'est souvent utilisé comme substitut d'un véritable pénis pendant la masturbation ou pour un plaisir supplémentaire pendant les préliminaires. La queue y est accroché pour pimenter un peu.

Ayase rigola. Plug anal était un mot bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Kanou avait dit, mais il était clair pour lui qu'il était actuellement entrain d'utiliser un jouet. Un sex toy. Ce qui était super, parce que tous les chats étaient ludique et aimé touts sorte de jouets.

Curieusement, il lui tirait la queue, il ronronnait quand le bouchon se déplacé en lui. Il répéta ce mouvement quelque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de la raison de tout cela. Il regarda Kanou. « Tu ne penses pas que je suis le chat parfait ? », demanda-t-il

Kanou sourit. « Oui, tu l'es. » dit-il en caressant sa tête et son dos. Ayase ronronna et se recroquevilla, se sentant à la fois décontracté et excité. Les caresses de Kanou se dirigeaient maintenant vers ses fesses. Il se blotti contre lui, anticipant ce qui allait arriver.

Kanou tapota d'abord légèrement ses fesses, les vibrations déplaçant le bouchons à l'intérieur de lui, et faisant réagir son membre . Ayase ronronnait. Il se retourna sur le ventre, gémissant et miaulant alors que Kanou jouait avec ses fesses et sa queue.

Puis, Kanou tira doucement la queue et Ayase ne comprenait pas pourquoi les chats n'aimaient pas ça. Il miaula et se tortilla, en soulevant ses hanches. Kanou continua de façon constante, et rapidement le sexe d'Ayase réclamait de l'attention.

Mais les chats ne se touchaient pas. Alors Ayase du utiliser ses charmes de félins. Il se redressa et se glissa sur les genoux de Kanou. Il se lova contre lui, et il senti l'érection de Kanou contre ses fesses. Il pressa son membre contre le ventre de Kanou et miaula. Kanou arriver de mieux en mieux à décrypter les signes que lui envoyé Ayase, parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il espérait, il toucha l'érection d'Ayase à travers son pantalon.

Il commença à la prendre en main à travers le tissu mouiller, tout en tirant sur la queue d'Ayase. Ayase gémit et se pressa contre le pénis de Kanou. Il fut poussé sur le dos, et Kanou glissa une main sous la chemise du blond. Il pinça un téton et Ayase se tortilla. Kanou fit passée la chemise par dessus la tête d'Ayase, de sorte que ses mains soient coincées derrière elle.

Il lécha et suçota la chaire rose, avant de la mordre doucement. Puis il fit subir le même traitement à l'autre mamelon. Ayase haletait, mais il arrivait toujours à ronronner et miauler. Puis, Kanou tira un peu sur le devant du pantalon, libérant l'érection d'Ayase.

Il souffla sur elle et Ayase frissonna de plaisir. Ricanant, Kanou embrassa l'érection. Il lécha la fente, poussant un peu. Ayase gémissait et se tortillait. Avec une main, Kanou commença à caresser les bourses, alors qu'il mordillait et léchait son membre.

Soudain, Ayase cria. Kanou l'avait englouti dans sa chaleur humide, et sa langue faisait des choses plus merveilleuse que son sexe. Kanou fit un vas et vient ou deux, et Ayase vint sur son menton et son propre ventre.

Kanou lapait le liquide blanc comme... attendez, comme un chat lapant du lait ? Ayase grogna. Il était censé être un chat, merde ! Le meilleur chat n'aillant jamais existé, en fait. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait atteindre son ventre avec sa bouche, il tira Kanou vers lui et ouvrit sa braguette.

Kanou sursauta de surprise et s'assit, Ayase se pencha donc sur lui et commença à lécher son membre, l'explorant avec sa langue. Il joua un peu avec ses bourses, les faisant roulées dans sa paumes. Il entendit doucement gémir Kanou et décida d'aller un peu plus loin.

Il ouvrit la bouche et de l'érection de Kanou, eh bien, ce qu'il pouvait. Il laissa sa main courir sur la partie qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler et commença des va et vient, léchant la verge et le gland. Soudain, il senti Kanou se tendre, puis le liquide blanc jaillit sur le menton d'Ayase, sur la tête et le vente de Kanou.

Heureux, Ayase ronronnait, il entreprit de laper le liquide, il fut un peu surpris par le goût saler, mais ça ne le déranger pas. Le membre de Kanou reprenait déjà du volume alors qu'Ayase le léchait et le nettoyait. Ayase ronronna et se blottit contre lui.

Kanou tira le garçon mince et le plaça sur ses genoux. Puis, il a commença à tirer sur la queue, faisant gémir et miauler le blond. Quand il l'eut retirée avec un « plop » satisfaisant. Ayase rit et gémit en même temps. Il se sentait un peu vide, mais ce sentiment disparu quand s'enfonça lentement en lui.

Ayase rejeta la tête et miaula, s'empalant encore plus. Son érection fut mise à rude épreuve et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire suintait déjà. Kanou rit et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Le rythme augmentait de seconde en seconde. Ensuite, Kanou saisit son membre, et en deux va et vient Ayase vint sur le torse de Kanou.

Kanou le suivi peu de temps après, sa jouissance intensifiée par l'anus serré d'Ayase autour de lui. Puis, ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux, épuisés. Ayase bailla et ronronna de contentement. Il se blottit contre la poitrine de Kanou et s'endormit. Maintenant il savait qu'il était le meilleur chat de tous les temps. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais de façon, il savait juste.

OOOOOOOOO

Un gémissement retenti.

« Qu'est-ce... »

Il poussa un cri aigu.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » se-demanda Ayase. Pourquoi avait-il si mal à certains endroits et pourquoi portai-il des oreilles de chats ?

Et pourquoi sa tête lui faisait-elle si mal ?

« Je ne boirai plus jamais ! » gémit-il avant de retomber sur les oreillers.

OOOOOOOOO

« Oh, Kanou-san ! Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Kanou sourit. Ce qui était, en fait, un spectacle assez inhabituel. Il remis une boîte à Someya.

Someya l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait joli kimono avec des motifs de chats.

« J'espère que tu-as plus de ces queues d'animaux... » dit Kanou.

Someya hocha la tête avec impatience et se retira pour les chercher.


End file.
